1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece with a large-format calendar display and instantaneous jump comprising a time train, a day-of-the-month runner comprising a 31-toothed wheel, a unit wheel of 30 teeth plus one space corresponding to a tooth for driving a 10-toothed unit pinion and a 4-toothed wheel for driving a 4-toothed tens star, an annual cam secured to a 12-toothed wheel, and drive means connected to said time train for driving said day-of-the-month runner by one revolution per month and the annual cam by one revolution per year.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous watches exist that have various indications derived from time, such as the date(the day, the day of the month and the month), the phases of the moon, and indication of several time zones in particular. The proliferation of these indications usually makes them difficult to read. This difficulty of reading may be the result as much as of the layout as of the magnitude of the indications. In many cases, the change of indication is not instantaneous but trailing, especially in the case of an annual or even perpetual calendar. The days of the month are often displayed by a needle moving past a day-of-the-month dial rather than using numerals appearing in a window formed in the dial, making them less easy to read. Furthermore, displaying the day of the month using a disk bearing the days of the month from 1 to 31 limits the possible magnitude of these numerals, which means that proposals have already been made for the tens and the units to be displayed on two separate disks so that their size can be increased, thus making the mechanism more complicated.
It is obvious that the more indications there are, and the smaller the timepiece, particularly in the case of a wristwatch, rather than a pocket watch, the more difficult these problems are to solve. Even though numerous solutions exist, it is, however found, that none of them meet all the increasingly broad requirements in terms of complex horology aimed first and foremost at demanding collectors who insist that the boundaries of the possible be pushed back further and further. It is necessary not only to be able to meet new technical challenges, but also for the dimensions of such mechanisms to remain acceptable for a watch that has to be worn on the arm, both in terms of the area and in terms of the thickness and to do so without detracting from the reliability which remains the essential criterion.